To Be Free
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: A Mori X Reader. Mori meet's Haruhi's pen pal from Britian. She is into almost all of the same thing's he is. But she has a dark past, and she wants to shut every one out. When her little sister comes and begins to break down her walls. And just as quikly she builds them back up. How will quiet, somewhat shy Takashi break throughto her?
1. Chapter 1

OHSHC: Mori X Reader: To Be Free Ch.1

Warning: There is swearing and violence.

I walked through the lavish building called Ouran High School, playground for the rich and good looking. I walk through the crowd of richly dressed people. I stuck out like a sore thumb, with my tight ripped black jeans, my spray painted on muscle shirt, and my black hoodie with a skull and crossbones on the front. My faded black air-walk converse slapping the marble flooring. My short messy (F/C) hair was dyed black, the front right side was bleached and dyed a deep teal. My skin was naturally pale, but I had a slight tan, the only make-up I wore was some black eye liner. The eye liner made my (F/C) eyes pop out, emphasizing my pale, sparkling (F/C) eyes. I had been assigned a guide, Kyouya Ootori, but I had ditched him a while ago. He had a stick up his ass, in my opinion, he also asked way too many questions. I had my black electric guitar strapped to my back. There were a few songs that I wanted to practice and check them before showing them to my band, Devil's Plaything. I looked for a music room to practice in, but they all were in use. I stop outside music room # 3. I open the door and… It's set up like a freaking tea parlor. I found a small stage like area, and I set up, finding a sound system and amp, along with a microphone. I lean into the mike, strumming my guitar, and I sing in a deep husky voice.

"Faster than a bullet train,

She's like bang bang,

You won't even feel the pain,

She's like bang bang."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hikaru's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My twin and I had walked to the club room, to find that guitar music was coming from it. We get curious, because the only person who would be this early is Kyouya, and I don't think he plays the guitar. We sneak in behind a couch that hides us from the intruder's view. We sneak in behind a couch that hides us from the intruder's view. We peek over the top of the couch to see a punk rocker, who looks about our age. He had black hair, and the right front was a deep teal. We had to admit, he had a pretty good fashion sense. We watched as he sang, mesmerized.

"Faster than a bullet train,

She's like bang bang,

You won't even feel the pain,

She's like bang bang,

You read that I was bad news,

Before you even met me,

You know the dudes I hang with,

They ain't exactly friendly,

99 bottle on the wall until they're empty,

You were such a plain Jane,

Now you go bang bang.

It only one kiss, one night,

But I know you'll never let it slide,

All I've got is one shot to fix this,

And you know I'm gonna make it right."

Mori-sempai and Honey walk in. I gesture them to get down, while my twin gestures for them to be quiet. They look and the intruder and nod, crouching beside us as we watch.

"So put your hands in the air,

Hands in the air,

Hands in the air she's gonna shoot,

So put your hands in the air,

Hands in the air,

Hands in the air she's gonna shoot.

She's got her finger on the trigger,

Like bang bang,

And I'm right here in the middle,

Like bang bang,

So put your hands in the air,

Hands in the air,

Hands in the air she's gonna shoot."

Haruhi walks in with Milord, Kaoru holds up some duct tape and motions for Milord to be quiet, or else. Haruhi stares at the person like he's from another world.

"I had 30 missed calls and a dirty mixed drink,

When you found me gettin' flirty with the girl on the sink,

Call me David Copperfield,

POOF, Gone before you blink,

And you can play the Blame game,

I think it goes bang bang.

It only one kiss, one night,

But I know you'll never let it slide,

All I've got is one shot to fix this,

And you know I'm gonna make it right.

So put your hands in the air,

Hands in the air,

Hands in the air she's gonna shoot,

So put your hands in the air,

Hands in the air,

Hands in the air she's gonna shoot.

She's got her finger on the trigger,

Like bang bang,

And I'm right here in the middle,

Like bang bang,

So put your hands in the air,

Hands in the air,

Hands in the air she's gonna shoot.

Faster than a bullet train,

She's like bang bang,

You won't even feel the pain,

She's like bang bang.

So put your hands in the air,

Hands in the air,

Hands in the air she's gonna shoot,

So put your hands in the air,

Hands in the air,

Hands in the air she's gonna shoot.

She's got her finger on the trigger,

Like bang bang,

And I'm right here in the middle,

Like bang bang,

So put your hands in the air,

Hands in the air,

Hands in the air she's gonna shoot."

Right as he finishes a very pissed off Kyouya barges into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right as I finish, Kyouya barges into the room and six people jump up from behind the couch, five guys and one girl. I smirk and speak into the mike.

"Thank you, thank you, my band and I will be performing at the all-night night club."

"This is not funny! I was supposed to keep an eye on you and you just disappear! I have been running all over campus looking for you!" Kyouya yells. Ooh, I got him angry. Hehehehe.

"Well, you were buggin' me. So I ditched'cha. I surprised that it took you this long to find me." I say smirking, I unplug my guitar, and put away the mike and amp. Kyouya grabs my arms in a death grip. I sigh and put down my guitar. I glare at him with the coldest look in my eyes, and my voice has turned to ice, my aura darkens. "Let go of my arm before you get hurt."

"No, you're coming with me and we're getting an exchange." Kyouya says almost matching my coldness. I chuckle darkly.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." I say as I expertly flip Kyouya across the stage, effectively getting him off my arm. I roll my shoulder. "Told ya." Kyouya gets up, and boy is he pissed. He gets up and comes at me again. I dodge, but get hit with a right hooker. I taste blood in my mouth, and smile. I spit out the blood on the stage. I duck down and kick his legs out from beneath him, bringing my knee up into his gut as he goes down. Moaning on the ground he doesn't get back up. A tall black haired guy comes at me, along with a short blonde dude. I grab my guitar and open a window, I flip out the window and land safely in a tree. They look around for me, because it's like I disappeared. They give up and go back inside. I smirk and sit on my tree branch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Haruhi's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch in shock at how angry Kyouya is with my friend. When he wouldn't let go of her arm, she expertly flip Kyouya across the stage, effectively getting him off of her arm. She rolls her shoulder. "Told ya." Kyouya gets up, and boy is he pissed. He gets up and comes at her again. She dodges, but gets hit with a right hooker. She smiles, and spits out blood on the stage. She ducks down and kicks his legs out from beneath him, bringing her knee up into his gut as he goes down. Moaning on the ground he doesn't get back up. Mori-sempai comes at her, along with Honey-sempai. She grabs her guitar and opens a window, she flips out the window and lands safely in a tree. Mori and Honey look around for her, because it's like she disappeared. They give up and come back inside. The twins are helping Kyouya up, while Sempai is babbling hysterically. I turn and run to the tree that Blade is in.

"Hey Blade! You finally got them to let you come, huh?" I tell her. She smiles at me.

"Is that you Haru-chan?" She says jumping from her perch. "By golly, it is you! Hey Haru-chan you never told me that you dressed like a boy, like I do."

"Well, it wasn't important. I'm so glad you could come. Come on I'll go introduce you to my friends!" I drag her away and back to the club room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi drags me back to the club room. I hold her hand, make a face, and say, "Don't tell me THESE are your friends."

The people in the club room all look at me. Oops, I said it loud enough for them to hear. The twins growl at me and stalk toward me and begin ranting.

"YOU! How could you just come into our club room and beat up Kyouya!"

"YEAH! What Hikaru said! And why are you holding Haruhi's hand!"

"Hey guys!" Haruhi stands between me and them, holding us apart, as we all had our fists clenched and were leaning towards each other threateningly. "Enough! I don't want my friend fighting each other!"

The twins 'Humph' and turn away, sticking their noses in the air. I mirror them, and since we were the same height we matched pretty well. The little blonde boy laughs and points at us.

"He's copying Hikaru and Kaoru!" He says pointing. He runs up and hugs me swinging me around. "Any friend of Haruhi's a friend of mine! Right Takashi?" 'Takashi' nods, and the blonde kid cheers. "YAH! Do you like Cake? I like Cake, let's have some cake."

The dude talks a mile a minute, and is definitely older than he looks. He sits me down and sits beside me, digging into some cake. I lift my fork and gingerly cut the cake, my back is straight and poised. I gently take a bite. "MMMM"

"I knew you'd like it. You eat with such etiquette! Are you sure you're not rich?" He asks. I laugh. "How do you know Haru-chan?"

"Well, Haru-chan and I are pen pals. I lived in Britain. I finally convinced my aunt to send me to Japan, so I could meet Haruhi. My aunt sent me because she thinks that the school will teach me manners. I already have manners, I just chose not to use them. She also did it to get me as far away from her as possible. I come from a rich family, my parents were murdered, leaving no will, so our fortune went to my aunt, who hates me. She keeps me around sometimes but won't give me a penny, unless it's to make her look good in front of others. I pay for my own things and work for my money, she just pays the school fees. I refused to wear the school uniform and returned it. The head master didn't really mind though. He said that it helps expose the students to more culture." I finish. Everyone was listening intently, even Kyouya, and he was writing it all down.

"Hmm. Interesting, so that is why I can't find any information on you." He says, in a matter of fact voice.

"You know you could have just asked me ya know." I tell Kyouya.

"I did ask!" He responds. The twins chuckle at this and wrap their arms around my shoulders.

"You know, you're not so bad." One says.

"Yeah, we like you." The other says.

"Hey, Thing one and two, if you want to get your ass kicked I suggest you keep touching me. If you don't, I suggest you let go." I growl. The twins immediately back away. A taller blonde dude walks up to me and asks me my name. "It's _ (L/N)."

He blinks, "But that's a girl's name."

"My parents really wanted a girl, and named me before they found out my gender."

"OH, that makes total sense."

"And, um, who are you people? I know Haruhi and Kyouya, but not the rest." The Blonde dude twirls around and strikes a pose, the others gathering around him posing as well.

"We are the host club. I am Tamaki, the 'Princely' type," He points to Kyouya, "Kyouya is the 'Cool' type," He points to The Blonde and the tall black haired man, "That is Honey, and Takashi, but we call him Mori. Honey is the 'Loli Shota' type, and Mori is the 'strong but silent' type," He points to the twins, "These are Hikaru and Kaoru Hiichan, they are twins, and their type is 'little devil'," He points to Haruhi, "And Haruhi is the 'natural' type."

"Huh, but I believe you called Hikaru, Kaoru and Kaoru, Hikaru." I say pointing at the twins. They all look at me like 'How?'. I sigh, "They called each other by their names and swapped back and forth, when their arms were around me, their cologne smelled the same but one was spicier and the other sweeter, and one's voice is also higher than the others."

The twins look at each other, their look says 'we didn't even notice this, how could he?'. Haruhi laughs.

"She's like me. We can tell, even if you try to trick us." Haruhi says with a smile.

"SHE!?" Everyone yells, dumbfounded because they really did think I was a boy. I chuckle.

"Oops." Haruhi says embarrassed. "Sorry Blade."

"That's okay, they just better not tell anyone else." I smile but my aura is dark. They all shiver and are like 'we won't tell anyone'. Honey looks at me.

"So you're flat chested like Haruhi?" He says it cute and innocent. I shake my head.

"No, I just wrap my chest flat." I say with a slight smile. "Oh, and call me Blade."

"Okay! Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" He gives me Usa-chan, and skips away to have more cake.

"Okay…" I put Usa-chan on my shoulder and wrap one arm around my head so he'll stay still. "How's this?'

"Wow, you make carrying around a bunny look… punk." The Hiichans say, still trying to confuse me. I roll my eyes. The ladies start coming in and they all screech in delight when they see me.

"Is he a new host?" They all ask Kyouya, He goes to say no, but then he grins evilly. I frown because I know what he's going to say.

"Why, yes, he is." The girls all swoon. I sweat drop.

"I knew it." I tell Haruhi. She looks at me sympathetically. "Okay, No one can request me, I'll be playing up on stage."

I hurry up to the stage and set up before Kyouya can protest. I fiddle with the equipment, and set it up how I want it. I strum my guitar, while the hosts host their guests. I sing from the heart, making it up as I go.

"My hearts poundin' in my chest,

You're makin' me forget the rest,

Please don't be a test,

I like you the best,

I gotta go fast,

Before I get over the past,

You're makin' me wait for last,

Your laugh fills my ears,

Your smile fills my eyes,

Your scent fills my nose,

The sun shines down,

Warming us,

We sing of days long gone,

You got my heart poundin' in my chest,

You got me forgettin' the rest,

Please tell me this isn't a test,

Don't you know that I like you the best?

I gotta go fast,

Before I remember the past,

Stop makin' me wait for last,

You fill my senses,

You make me walk on cloud nine,

How can you be so fine?

When you smile I see an angel,

You've got a halo,

I can't stand bein' solo,

You're makin' my heart pound in my chest,

I can't remember the rest,

Is this just a test?

I'm tellin' you I like you the best,

I like you the best,

You are the Best."

I finish and open my eyes. I see all the heads turned toward me. I smile and plug in my iPod, so that the music continues. I quickly write down the lyrics. They make a great song. The music plays, soothing me. And I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mori-sempai's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look toward _. She's asleep. Her mouth is slightly open, and her hair hangs in her face, her head is leaned back against the wall. She really does, look like a guy. She looks so cute sleeping like that. Must have been jetlag. How can she sleep with all this noise going on? The song she sang was almost meant for her, I wonder who it's by. Honey sees me looking at _. He looks at her too.

"Doesn't Blade-Chan look so cute sleeping like that?" Honey asks. _ still has Usa-Chan on her shoulder. She does indeed look cute like that. I nod. Honey smiles. "Here, let's move him to my bed. Excuse us girls, but Blade-Chans rather tired."

I lift _ and she stirs in her sleep, but doesn't awake. When I put her on the bed, she sprawls out, head to the side, on her back, one leg bent at the knee. The Hiichans see this pose and snap a couple of pictures for Kyouya. Honey and I return to the table with our girls.

"So is Blade alright?" one asks.

"Yeah, he was just sleepy." Honey answers, biting into another piece of cake. Then the club goes on like always.

When the club's activities are over, Haruhi goes to wake up _. Haruhi shakes her and says, "Come on Blade It's time to get up." It doesn't work, _ sleeps like a log. Haruhi huffs, then gets an idea.

"If you don't get up I'll have Kyouya kiss you." Haruhi says coyly. _ moans and turns over, mumbling about if he did she'll kick all our asses. "Blade, it's your parents' murderers! They've come to kill you."

_ Jerks up and starts swearing. "Holy fuck no! I'll kill dem bitches! I'll…. I'll…" She stops and looks around. "There's no killers here! Haruhi! That was mean!"

"Well, you wouldn't get up, not even when I threatened you with a kiss from Kyouya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Blade, it's your parents' murderers! They've come to kill you."

I Jerk up and start swearing. "Holy fuck no! I'll kill dem bitches! I'll…. I'll…" I stop and look around. "There's no killers here! Haruhi! That was mean!"

"Well, you wouldn't get up, not even when I threatened you with a kiss from Kyouya." Haruhi said.

"If Kyouya kissed me, Imma gonna kill his ass!" I growl. The others look at me surprised. "Sorry, I tend to swear a lot when I first wake up."

"Ooohhh." They all say.

"How'd I end up in bed? I feel asleep on the stage." I ask. Honey giggles.

"Takashi and I carried you to my bed so you could sleep better."

"Oh, Thanks." I get up and stretch. "Well I've got to get home, see you all tomorrow." I grab my guitar and walk out before anyone can say anything. Man today was crazy, and I bet tomorrow's gonna be even crazier.


	2. Chapter 2

OHSHC Mori X Reader: To Be Free Ch.2

There is swearing, fluff and violence.

I woke up slamming my fist down on my alarm clock, effectively turning it off and nearly killing it. I forgot to turn the damn thing off, and it woke me up at six o'clock on a Saturday. Bloody Hell. Today is not going to be a good day. I take a shower and right as I get out of the shower, there's a knocking on my door. I growl and wrap the towel around my waist, like a boy would, and dry my hair with another one and rearranging it over my B-cup breasts, making me look even more like a guy. I open the door and see… the host club. With Haruhi in tow, looking just as grumpy as I am. I sigh and let them in. They seem to have forgotten that I'm a girl. Much to my amusement, because they don't seem bothered by the fact that I'm only in a towel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask. I make some coffee, it's not the instant stuff, but it's still ground up. Tamaki speaks first.

"Well, we are doing a club outing and since Kyouya has entered you into the club, you get to come along with us to host our guests." Tamaki says being his flamboyant self. "If you don't want to come I'll just have the twins kidnap you."

"I'll go. Where are we going?" I ask so I can bring the appropriate things.

"The Beach!" Tamaki sings. I smile. The beach is perfect, I can surf and still hide the fact that I'm a girl. I nod.

"Alright. Just let me get dressed. There's coffee in the kitchen, cream in the fridge, and sugar on the counter by the coffee pot. Oh, and mugs are in the cupboard above the coffee pot." I yell as I walk to my room. I live at a flat, which my aunt paid for under the watch of some very important people who liked the 'loving' relationship we had and because she sent me here and paid for my flat, they gave her some more support in the family business. I dressed in my black swim trunks, and a surfing shirt, that was black and teal. I had wrapped my chest, making my skin tight shirt fit me like it would a boy. I put some black flip flops on and grab my white and teal surfboard that has black accents on it. I brushed my hair and came out carrying my surfboard and beach bag. When I come out the host club all look at me. I frown at them.

"What?" I ask. Kyouya speaks up.

"How will you be able to host your guests if you're out surfing?" He asks smirking, thinking I haven't thought this out.

"Easy." I say putting my surfboard down and grabbing a spare from the hall closet. It was slightly smaller and white and pink, with purple accents. "I teach them one at a time how to surf."

"Oh." Kyouya says. He clearly did not see that coming. "Um… I guess that will work. But you can't get wet, they'll know you're a girl."

So he does remember that I'm a girl. I smirk. "I don't know, I was only in a towel when I answered the door and you all thought I was a guy."

They all immediately go red, like lobster red. Honey thinks for a second. "But you said you weren't flat chested."

"I'm not. I'm a B-cup. I had a towel around my shoulders, it hid my breasts from view and made me look flat chested." When I say this they all go red again. I snicker. They were so cute when they are embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're a girl? You same pretty open about yourself." Hikaru says, trying to make his voice higher to mimic Kaoru.

"Aren't you guys also? About your chest sizes and other things about you?" I say. Crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow.

"W-well… It… we… How did you know that?" Kaoru squeaks, trying to mimic his older brother. I Chuckle.

"Google." Is all I say and they immediately whip out their phones and google it. They go red at what they see. They are wondering how this happened. I laugh. "What did you google?"

"Our host club." Tamaki squeaks out, showing me his phone. There's drawn pictures of some of the host club members kissing each other, and um… yeah let's leave it at that. I laugh again.

"I googled your school, you baka!" I laugh out. They all go red and go, "Oh." I just shake my head and grab some bungee cords along with the two surfboards. "Now, we are going to keep the ladies waiting if we don't leave soon."

"Right!" Tamaki yells and dances out the door. They all pile into a limo and I strap the surfboards securely to the top. I bring my beach bag in with me. It has my sunscreen, towel, brush, mirror, crabbing and fishing license, some beach toys, a volley ball and pump, and my sun glasses. When we get there I put on the sunscreen and set up my bag on the sand claiming my spot. We were on a private beach. The girls started arriving and going straight to Kyouya, requesting their Hosts. I had a shark's tooth hand-made necklace. It had black string, and six glass beads. I had a sea shell and string bracelet on my left wrist. I also had my regular bell on a metal chain around my ankle. I stand both surfboards up on the land, and wait for my guests. At least seven girls run up to me. One of them trips and prepares to go down. I am there in an instant, wrapping an arm around her torso, and holding her other arm.

"My, my Bella. You must be more careful. We wouldn't want you hurting your Bonita features." I flirt to her. She blushes and her friends practically swoon. I help get to her feet and let go of her. "Now make a line with the first one who requested me at the front."

They all line up obediently. I've got them wrapped around my finger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tamaki's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blade stands both of her surfboards up on the land, and waits for her guests. At least seven girls run up to her. Not bad for just starting out. One of them trips and prepares to go down. I go to help her but I know I'm too far away. Blade is there in an instant, wrapping an arm around her torso, and holding her other arm.

"My, my Bella. You must be more careful. We wouldn't want you hurting your Bonita features." He flirts to her. The girl blushes and her friends practically swoon. He helps get to her feet and let's go of her. "Now make a line with the first one who requested me at the front."

They all line up obediently. He's got them wrapped around her finger. My god, he's a natural at this. I can't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

"He's a natural at this, isn't he Kyouya." I say. Watching them. He's got them laughing and blushing and flirting all at the same time.

"He is, it's strange, he is perfectly comfortable having them hang on him like dolls." Kyouya responds. I watch as he helps on into the water and get on the pink surfboard. Once she's on, he climbs onto his own board. He shows her how to paddle and stand up. I watch as they laugh and fall into the water. I turn back to my own guests and work my charm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I teach and flirt all day. The girls all have fun. I have no more people to host. And Tamaki and the twins are trying to figure out what I'm scared of. They show Haruhi and I snakes, spiders, sharp objects, which I am attracted to, Mori wouldn't let me have the harpoon though. They show us a 'scary' cave and 'ghosts', they lock us in a dark truck, at which Honey begins to freak out at, they try everything. Almost everything. I notice some drunk men hitting on some girls on a cliff. Haruhi runs over and throws a bucket full of sea critters at them. I'm on my way and make it there just in time. One of the thugs try to throw Haruhi of the cliff. I grab her shirt and pull her back just in time. She sits by the edge while I turn to the thugs. A dark aura surrounding me. My fists are clenched, and I say, "You shouldn't have done that."

"And why not pretty boy?" One sneers at me. In response I crack my neck, and my knuckles. They begin to back up. The other gets brave and says, "Let's Dance!"

"Okay. I'll dance with you, but you're really not my type." I stand on my hands and launch myself off the ground and do an upside down splits, kicking both his and his friend's faces. I land on my hands again and spin on the wet ground, kicking them in the chest and face. One guy stumbles toward Haruhi, who he trips over and goes over the edge, screaming until he hit the water. I hook my leg around the others shoulder and flip him. He lands on his face, I land o my feet and put on foot on his back and cross my arms. The girls stare at me in admiration and fear. "What? They wanted to dance. I just obliged, and they stood to close when I did."

The girls realize that I was indeed dancing and they start giggling. "Our heroes!" they say. Tamaki and the others come running up.

"What happened?" Tamaki says, short of breath. The girls giggle again, confusing Tamaki.

"Some bad men were harassing us and Haruhi came and saved us, but then he was in trouble. And Blade saved him from falling off the cliff. The bad men went to beat up Blade but he danced them up first." One of them spoke up. Tamaki pulls a 'Huh?' face. The girls just giggle and run off to go home with all the other girls.

"Is this the bad man who tried to throw Haruhi off the cliff?" Tamaki demands. I shake my head 'no'.

"He went over the edge after tripping over Haruhi. Karma's a bitch, ya know." I say, straight faced. Causing the twins to start laughing their asses off. "How about we all head to the mansion Kyouya said we're staying at."

They all nod and we go to the mansion. We eat and I tell them what happened. The twins cracked up laughing at my 'Okay, I'll dance with you, but you're really not my type' comment to the baddies. I demonstrated what I did, using Kyouya for the last bit. Causing his glasses to go up into the air. He hit the floor as his glasses hit my hand. I help him up and hand him back his glasses. Then I hear thunder in the distance, no one else did, but I did. I grow serious and growl at the window. I dig in my bag removing my IPod and slipping the headphones over Haruhi's head and pulling a blanket around her. In one of her letters she told me of her fear of lightning and thunder. I blast the headphones and begin lighting the candles that were abundant in the mansion. The host club is looking at me like I'm crazy. Until the lights go out and lightning flashes and thunder claps. Haruhi jumps slightly, and I put an arm around her. I was scared of thunder and lightning too, but also of sharks, because I was surfing in a storm, stupid, I know. A shark attacked me, scaring my side. The tooth around my neck was from the shark. I'm not as scared of lightning as I am of sharks. Because the lightning struck the shark, before it could do any more damage to me, killing it. I dragged the shark's carcass back to land and cut it up, saving the teeth and eating its flesh. I had bandaged myself up. Not bothering to go to the hospital. I'm snapped out of my flash back by Mori sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around me, seeing that I was as scared as Haruhi.

"How'd you know about Haruhi's fear of lighting?" Tamaki asks.

"She told me in one of her letters, and in turn I told her my fears." I reply, shaking. Mori's grip tightens slightly.

"What are your fears?" Tamaki asks, softly, fatherly. I take a deep breathe.

"Lightning, and sharks." I say telling them of what happened to cause my fear. They don't believe me, thinking it's too far-fetched. I stand up shaking off Mori's arm. I remove my shirt. They protest at first since most of its on my back and side. "Oh, please, I've still got my wrap on. You big sissies."

Mori reaches out and touches the scar softly. I flinch, not from pain, but from his cold hand, I don't like people touching my scar. I turn the scar towards the rest of the host club, causing them to gasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mori's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ grows serious and growls at the window. She digs in her bag removing her IPod and slipping the headphones over Haruhi's head and pulling a blanket around her. She blasts the headphones and begins lighting the candles that were abundant in the mansion. We look at her like she's crazy. Until the lights go out and lightning flashes and thunder claps. Haruhi jumps slightly, and she puts an arm around her. I snap out _ out of her trance by sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her, seeing that she was as scared as Haruhi.

"How'd you know about Haruhi's fear of lighting?" Tamaki asks.

"She told me in one of her letters, and in turn I told her my fears." She replies, shaking. My grip tightens slightly.

"What are your fears?" Tamaki asks, softly, fatherly. She takes a deep breathe.

"Lightning, and sharks." She say telling us of what happened to cause her fear. We don't believe her, thinking it's too far-fetched. She stands up shaking off my arm. She removes her shirt. We protest at first since most of the scars on her back and side. "Oh, please, I've still got my wrap on. You big sissies."

I reach out and touch the scar softly. She flinches, not from pain, but from my cold hand, she must not like people touching her scar. She turns the scar towards the rest of the host club, causing them to gasp. I'm slightly angry at the shark that did this to her perfect body. Lightning flashes and thunder claps again, causing her to gasp and jump in fear again. She throws on her shirt and cuddles next to Haruhi again. I wrap my arm around her comfortingly. Tamaki grabs another blanket and puts it over _. We can't help but feel the need to protect her. She's always so manly and guyish that we forget she's a girl. She was always alone, like Haruhi. Mitsukuni climbs on my lap and hugs _. _ whimpers slightly. I feel so sorry for her. I hear soft singing coming from _.

"I remember tears streaming down your face,

When I said 'I'll never let you go',

When all those shadows almost killed your light,

I remember you said,

'Don't leave me here alone',

But all that's dead and gone,

And passed tonight,

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window,

Darling everything's on fire,

The war outside our door keeps raging on,

Hold on to this lullaby,

Even when the music's gone,

Gone,

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,

Just close your eyes,

You'll be alright,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound,

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,

Oh, Oh,

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,

Oh, Oh,

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,

Oh, Oh,"

She finishes falling asleep, a single tear runs down her face. I quickly wipe away the tear. I look to Tamaki and Mitsukuni, they nod and I pick her up, and carry her to one of the many rooms. I lay her down on the bed just like the first time. She whimpers in her sleep. I look at the door to my two friends. I don't know what to do. Tamaki pulls up a chair for me to sit in and Mitsukuni hands me a blanket. Oh, this is going to go over so well when _ wakes up. I sit down nonetheless, and hold her hand as I fall asleep. I'll get them back later, somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

OHSHC: Mori X Reader: To Be Free Ch.3

Swearing, violence, fluff.

It had been a couple of months since the accident on the beach. And I had a horrible cold. How I got it? I haven't the slightest clue. I do know however, I couldn't miss school because of a measly cold. I could suck on cough drops to sooth my throat, and carry around tissues, and blame it all on allergies. The perfect plan. Except for one detail, there's nothing I can do about the fever I woke up with. I had dragged myself to school and suffered through the classes. I kept myself wrapped up, brought hot soup in a thermos for lunch, and stayed away from as many people as I could. Now I had to face the host club. I hope I'm well enough, because I really don't want to host anybody, not while I'm hosting this bug. Tamaki was doing his usual rant to the club and I sat on the stage in my corner trying not to draw too much attention to myself.

"Ah, ah, AH-CHOO!" I sneezed, so much for not drawing attention to myself. All eyes were now on me. I sniffle a little. "Sorry, I have allergies, don't ask me to what, because I haven't a clue. Could I just sing for the club?"

"I don't see why not. You only have three customers and they would just watch you sing." Kyouya said, jotting away in his notebook. Haruhi comes close and I shrink away slightly.

"Blade, are you sure you're okay?" Haruhi ask coming way too close for comfort right now. I glare at her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know how to deal with Strawberry Week, and allergies on my own, and have been for years" I lie through my teeth. The host club's eyes get wide. "What, forgot I was a girl again?" Their silence is deafening. I roll my eyes and set up to sing. Since everyone thought I was pretty much, thinking I was a guy, there was a song perfect for the host club that I wanted to sing. I started when the customers started flowing in. I smile. "This one is for the girls to sing along with, and I thought it suited the club quite well."

"Oh… Are you a shy boy?

We're in the door I get a smile from a fly boy,

He's seen me before and makes his move like fly boy,

I'm sick and tired of them fly boys,

So, bye-bye boy,

I'm in a lounge I get a wink from a bad boy,

He comes around all puffed up like a bad boy,

I'm sick and tired of them bad boys,

Cause I've got my eye on this other guy,

Back in the booth with boys,

He's all mellowed out,

And tonight, I don't mind me a shy boy,

So I gotta know, are you a shy boy?

Shy boy,

Shy boy,

I'm by the stage I get a look from a rock boy,"

I wink at the girls by the stage.

"He's got the shades on indoor like a rock boy,

I'm sick and tired of them rock boys,

So bye-bye boy,

Out on the floor I get the moves from a home boy,

Trying to score, his body rocks like a home boy,

I'm sick and tired of them home boys,

Cause I've got my eye one this other guy,

Back in the booth with boys,

He's all mellowed out,

And tonight, I don't mind me a shy boy,

So I gotta know, are you a shy boy?

Freak boy,

Fresh boy,

Slick boy,

You're messin' with a tom boy,

Might just knock you out like a school boy,

Rude boy,

Play boy,

Cowboy,

I've heard it all before, boy,

I'm going out to get me a shy boy,

Cause I got my eye on another guy,

Back in the booth with boys,

He's all mellowed out,

And tonight, I don't mind me a shy boy,

So I gotta know,

I got my eye on this other guy,

Back in the Booth with his boys,

He's all mellowed out,

And tonight, I don't mind me a shy boy,

So I gotta know, are you a shy boy?

Shy boy… Shy boy… Shy boy…

Are you a shy boy?"

I finish and the stage feels really hot, I know I've got a feverish blush across my face. The room seems to spin and I try to take a deep breath. I feel weak in my legs and I know what's going to happen before I hit the floor. Damn fever made me pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mori's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All throughout the song she sang I felt she was talking to me. After all, I was pretty quiet and seemed to be shy. Heck, I am a little shy. I notice that something's off about her today. Her face has a reddish blush on and it's not from embarrassment or anger. Her legs wobbled a little and I turned to Mitsukuni. "Mitsukuni, does Blade seem ill to you?"

"What do you mean Takashi He looked fi-" Mitsukuni is cut off by a crash from the stage. I turn toward the stage to see _ lying on the floor, her head bleeding slightly from impact with the floor. I, along with the other host cub members, rush to her side. She's breathing, I guess that's a good sign. Haruhi feels her head and gasps.

"He has a fever, and it's a severe one." Haruhi informs us. So the blush was a feverish blush and the sneeze wasn't from allergies, she has a cold, and I think it's progressed. Tamaki points at me.

"Mori-sempai, take Blade to the infirmary, stay with him." He orders. "We will carry on club activities and visit him when club ends. You ladies wouldn't mind if Mori and Blade were missing from the club activities for a while would you?" He asks coyly, princely. Of course the ladies have no objections. I scoop _ up, I can feel her body heat radiating from her. Her fever must be bad to make her this hot- I mean warm! This warm! I swear I blush twenty different shades of red when I think this. Thank god no one's around to see it. I carry her down to the Infirmary. The nurse on staff there has me put her in a bed and sticks a thermometer in her mouth. She gasps when she takes it out. It read 106.4oF. That's bad. Why didn't she tell anyone? I text Kyouya the temp and tell him she has a cold. And is still out. When she wakes up she's going to get the scolding of the century, worse than what Haruhi got the first time she attacked the baddies who were scaring the girls. I sigh and sit down in a chair by the cot. Jeez, why won't she tell anyone what's going on in her head, why won't she let anyone in? Why is she so damn sexy? And where the hell did that come from! My brain is betraying me with thoughts of her in a bikini and such. Why me? Why can't I fall for some girl who acts like a girl and not a boy? I want her to wake up so badly. I put a cold pack on her forehead and tuck her in. I sit and drift in and out of sleep waiting for the others to get here.


	4. Chapter 4

Mori X Reader: To Be Free Ch.4

Swearing, Violence, Fluff

I was annoyed by the buzzing voices around me. My mind felt fuzzy, unsure as to where I was or what was going on. I laid as still as I could, cracking my eyes open I saw the familiar lay out of the infirmary. I also saw the host club arguing with each other. My fever must have made me pass out. They were all by the door and no one was paying attention to me. My eyes scanned the room for an exit. The window. It was by my bed and it would be an easy escape. My eyes darted back to the host club members, resting my eyes on the worried face of eyes snap back to the window and my expression hardens. I have to take care of myself on my own, I cannot be weak. I quickly, quietly open the window and slip out of it. Luckily, we were on the first floor so the trip down to the ground was a short one. I use my parkour to make it to my flat in record time. Locking myself in and downing some cold medicine I flop on to my bed and close my eyes for a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mori's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shiver as a chill enters the infirmary. I look toward where _ is sleeping peacefully, only to find that she is no longer there and the window is open. I panic, why did she leave? Why won't she let us take care of her? Where is she? I turn to Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni, _ has left." Mitsukuni looks at me along with the rest of the club.

"What do you mean Takashi? She's right the—" He points to where _ was resting, stopping when she is no longer there. "How? We are in the way of the door!" I point to the open window. Their eyes follow my finger. Haruhi puts a hand to her forehead and sighs.

"This is just like _. She doesn't trust us enough to take care of her. It's all that Bitches fault!" We are surprised, Haruhi hardly ever swears, and if she does, it's little things like damn or idiot. We can only assume who the 'Bitch' is. I look at Haruhi in question. She sighs once more and runs a hand through her hair. "_ told me of her life, we know almost everything about each other. It's all in our letters. I'll show you them, although she wouldn't like it, it's for her own good."

"We have to find her! We can't let my little girl wander the streets in her condition!" Tamaki wails. I have to agree with him. "Mommy! Find her!" Kyouya sighs.

"Stop calling me 'Mommy'." He mumbles under his breath as he turns away to make a phone call. He really hates it when Tamaki calls him that. "This is Kyouya Ootori. I need you to track and find a…."

"What do we do? Where do we start? She could be anywhere by now!" The twins state in a panic. Regardless of how the twins and _ treat each other, they are really good friends, almost like triplets if you will. Mitsukuni looks out the window and hops out of it. I follow him. He looks at the ground and traces the slight impressions with his fingertips. Looking up in a direction he follows him, with me not far behind. The footprints stop at a tree. Honey climbs up and looks all around for _, but doesn't see where she could have disappeared to. I sigh and look at the sky. Just how much do you hide from the world, _? Would you be willing to let me in? My heart throbs in agony at not being able to help _when she needs it. Where are you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd person P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small looking girl rode on a great hound; a mix between two purebred dogs, the Great Pyrenees and a Great Dane. Next to the two foot tall dog was her mate, another half-breed of the same breeds. Her mate stood at three feet and his white and tan, with black markings fur, was short, revealing the rippling muscles of the large dog. The female dog had long, thick, white fur. The girl on the female dog's back was about four feet and five inches tall. Her hair was long and blonde with darker streaks of a dirty blonde. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-violet color that twinkled in the light. The male dog growled and snarled at everything and one that got too close to the girl and his mate.

"Bobo." The girl called out to the male dog. He immediately came over to her and pushed his large head under her hand, rubbing against it in happiness. She held an old faded concert T-shirt to the dog's nose. "Find her for me Bobo."

The large dog woofed in response and took off down the street, he mate following him at a more leisurely pace, careful not to throw her precious cargo. Climbing up the stairs the dogs stop in front of a black door with a gold door knocker on it. The girl digs into her bag and pulls out a lanyard with multiple keys on it. Locating the black key with a skull keychain off of it, she slides it in to the lock and opens the door. Once inside she places her meager bags in the guest room. After her bags and stuff is put away she guides her faithful mount to the master bedroom's door. Pushing the door open she finds her adopted sister sprawled out over her king sized four poster bed. Using her arms to crawl off of the dogs back and onto the bed the young looking girl crawls over to her sister. The first thing she notices is the feverish blush covering her cheeks. Pressing a hand to her sister's forehead she finds that she has a fever. Crawling back on to the loyal dog she guides the dog to the kitchen where she wets a cloth with cool water.

"Bobo, put this on _'s forehead, okay?" The girl kindly asks her faithful companion. He takes the cloth from the girl's hands and disappears into the bedroom with it. Turning back to the kitchen the girl goes through the cupboards and pulls out a pot. She places it on the stove top and fills it with some cans of chicken broth she found in one of the cupboards, and water. Going to the fridge she pulls out some leftover chicken from what looks like the night before. She placed some noodles in to the now boiling liquid and slowly stirred the soup as the noodles softened. Once she found the noodles soft enough, she dumped in the chicken with some rosemary, parsley, and chopped celery. She then turned the stove down to let the soup simmer. Putting a teapot on the stove from the counter, she boils some water for tea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up with a large warm body next to me and a cool cloth on my head. My first thought was 'Shit! Mori-Sempai found me!' Opening my eyes I see a large dog. Upon closer inspection, I found that the dog was my older sister's dog, Bobo. Rin was here? When did she get here? How did she get here? I slowly get up as to not disturb the great hound beside me. Walking out of my room a delicious aroma makes my stomach growl. I follow my nose to the kitchen and see Rin, making some tea. I smile and hug her from behind, making her yelp in surprise. She turns toward me and smiles widely before frowning. I cock my head and look at her.

"What?" I ask. She sighs and Bobo comes out of my room and forces me to sit in a chair. I'm confused… Why do I have to sit? My fever went away, didn't it? I look at Rin like a lost puppy would.

"_, I come to visit and I find you passed out on your bed with a fever. You are clearly sick and pushing yourself. You are going to rest today. So no complaining. Here's some Chicken Noodle soup for you." Rin said pushing a bowl in to my hands. I take the bowl and dip the spoon in to it. Blowing on the spoon I take a bite. For not being able to walk she sure can make her way around the kitchen. I'm sad that my Aunt hates her too. Otherwise we could get her surgery done and she can dance again. I feel so bad, because of me, she can never walk again. If I hadn't been thinking of jumping off that bridge, if I hadn't told her goodbye before leaving. She could always read me like a book. Anyone, really, she could read. I bet she could even read emotionless Mori-Sempai. Not that he was emotionless… just reserved.

Right as I finished my soup someone banged on my door. Now who could that be? Just as I'm about to get up I'm pushed back into my chair. Rin glared at me. Her glare said not to get up. I watch as she opens the door to the whole host club. Tamaki is practically bawling, Honey-san is tearing up. Mori-Sempai is reserved as ever, but you could tell that he was worried. Kyouya was on his phone, and the twins were pushing their way in to reprehend me. Bobo gets off me to growl at the twins. They yelp and hide behind Mori. Rin looks from me to them and back again before opening the door more and stepping aside. They all rush in as she closes the door. Bobo continues to growl at them, his fur bristling.

"Bobo, they are alright. Stop growling." I tell him in English. Bobo huffs at them and curls up at my feet. Switching to Japanese I tell them, "What's wrong with you? I'm perfectly fine." Rin comes over and whacks me over my head. I cringe and rub the spot she hit. "What was that for?"

"You know damn well what that was for! You're sick and you refuse to rest!" Rin yells at me. I cringe away from her. I've barely said two words to her and she's already mad at me.

"But Nee-San! I'll be fine by the time tomorrow comes!" I whine to her. She glares at me some more. I pout back. The host club stare at us in surprise. Tamaki is the first to speak.

"Nee-San?" He asked blank faced as his head falls to the side. Rin and I look to them. I sigh.

"I guess I have to introduce you guys don't I?" I point to Rin. "This is my older sister, Rin. And these are her two Great Pyre Danes. Bobo, the one that was growling earlier, and Kiki, the one that Rin rides on." I turn to the host club and point to each of them. "This is the 'host club' of our school. There's Tamaki, the king of the host club, Kyouya, the shadow king, Kaoru and Hikaru, the little devil types, and finally, Honey and Mori-Sempai. Honey is a Lolita Shota, and Mori is the strong but silent type. Haruhi is working for them and pretending to be a boy to pay off her debt because she isn't rich."

"Oh WOW! You're Haruhi? You really do look like a boy! I'm so glad you befriended my sister, you gave her the encouragement she needed." Rin said hugging Haruhi and rubbing her cheek against Haruhi's cheek.

"Rin…. Release Haruhi. You don't need to smother her." I tell her folding my arms across my chest. Rin pouts at me.

"But _! I'm saying hi!" I scoff.

"Uh-huh. Sure. You're just thanking her for keeping me from killing myse-" I stop mid-sentence with my eyes the size of saucers. I just let slip a secret that I wanted no one but Rin to know. The club stare at me in shock. Mori moves toward me. I back away, afraid. For the first time in a long time I've been afraid, and it's of the one I love. I turn and rush to my room. Slamming the door I lock it. Silent tears run down my face as I put a hand over my mouth to keep the sobs from coming. All the pain I left behind and escaped came back. I don't know how to deal with it by myself, but I'm afraid to let anyone in, I'm afraid to get hurt again.


End file.
